Our society is experiencing an increase in criminal activity against individuals. This has spurred many individuals to keep firearms in their homes for personal protection. While a firearm, by itself, is not dangerous, when loaded there is a potential for accidental discharge. However, an unloaded weapon proves to be of little help when facing an attacker or intruder. Therefore, keeping home firearms loaded is the trend, despite the potential for accidents.
The increasing trend of keeping loaded firearms at home has probably resulted in an observed increase in the number of accidental weapon firings. These accidents are frequently caused by children playing with the weapon, or adults who are unaware of the loaded condition of the firearms. Thus, there is a need for devices that enhance the safety of loaded firearms and help reduce the frequency of accidental discharges. Moreover, current trends in legal liability are indicating an increased burden upon those who supply firearms to provide safer weapons.
The device of the present invention, which helps solve these and other problems, relates specifically to firearms with trigger and/or trigger guard. Typically, the trigger and trigger guard of the firearm are mounted beneath the barrel and firing mechanism
Almost all firearms are provided with some form of safety mechanism which, when activated, is designed to prevent accidental or unwanted discharge of the firearm as it is carried or handled. These safety mechanisms may comprise a safety notch in the hammer that is engaged by the sear (or some equivalent element) of the trigger when the hammer is in its safe position (out of contact with the firing pin), or it may comprise a separate member that can be placed between the hammer and the frame to prevent the hammer from striking the firing pin. Also, there are a variety of separate attachable safety mechanisms, frequently covers for the trigger area that prevent access to the trigger by a finger.
While the above devices address some of the problems of firearm safety, it is evident that there is a present and a continuing need for further developments in the field of firearm safety devices.